


The Vessel

by CatOfLello



Series: Witcher Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello





	The Vessel

White seagulls screeched overhead as waves crashed on the bow of the ship. The rocky shores of Cidaris were fading from sight on the horizon. Soon there was nothing but the sea and a few brave gulls left circling the ship, even the harbour porpoises had abandoned them. 

Aiden leaned over the railing on the deck and retched for the third time that morning. His tawny coloured hair stuck to the sweat and seawater on his face. Sea travel never agreed with him, the rocking made him ill every time and he would do anything in his power to talk his way out of any situation that involved it. He would rather strip down to his breeches, slather himself with honey, put a ring of sausage around his neck then go for a leisurely stroll in the forest with nothing but a pointed stick for protection. 

The gulls swooped down and began pecking at the floating bits of regurgitated bread floating in the sick being swept away by the sea. ‘Disgusting’ Aiden thought feeling the bite of bile rising in his throat again. He emptied what was left of his stomach and his knees felt weak. A gloved hand clapped him on his shoulder but he didn’t dare look up for fear he may retch again. 

“Don’t touch me, I fucking hate you so much right now. Plea -” Aiden retched again, this time it was just a painful strangling noise. His fingers dug into the cedar bannister. “Please remind me how you convinced me to come along?” he panted.

Lambert tried to hold back a laugh but the smirk on his face just made his companion want to punch him. “I think it involved a lot of booze and me carrying you on board after you passed out. You were all for it after the third bottle of vodka” 

Aiden looked at Lambert and shot him daggers before retching again. “I fucking hate you so much...” 

“No you don’t, you told me you loved me last night”

“That was the vodka talking… I hate your guts... The purse better be worth it.” he managed to mumble out between bleaches and gags.

“About six-hundred crowns, room and board and possibly a tumble with some Skillige girls. If you brush your teeth before we get there” Lambert thumped his sick friend on the back. 

The seasick cat school witcher looked up at Lambert and this time Lambert couldn’t stifle his laugh, Aiden looked like a drown cat with his shaggy tawny hair plastered to his face and his eyes watering. The cat turned quickly aiming his fist at Lambert’s chest, Lambert dodged it easily but the spinning motion made the cat more nauseous making him retch again. This time his bile landed right on his new leather boots. He steadied himself, looking down at his soiled boots. “My boots…” Aiden whined pitifully. 

Lambert felt a pang of pity, he looked pathetic, the mighty wildcat of Deavon, defeated by a leaky tub in the middle of the ocean. “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up.” Lambert clasped his hand on his friend’s shoulder and lead the whining cat towards the bottom deck.

“I love you man” Aiden whispered.

“Vodka still talking?” he said with a chuckle

“Fuck you, Lambert”

The ship heaved again and so did the seasick witchers stomach. Aiden retched all over Lambert’s trousers and pants then began to laugh. The smell made the wolf school witcher gag but he covered his mouth just in time. 

“Fuck you Aiden, you’re disgusting”


End file.
